


Grand

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Ziall Ficathon, Ziall fanfic, ziall, ziall fluff, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, 18, fucks his brother, Niall, 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

"Nialler, I’m home", Zayn called out. He’d just finished work and their parents were out for the night, leaving the two brothers alone. He unhinged his dark leather jacket from his broad shoulders and looped the top into the hook on the wall. "Zaynie", Niall’s soft, warm tone rang as he appeared at the base of the staircase. Dressed in one of Zayn’s over-sized shirts and a pair of pink boxers, he ran over to his brother and wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck. Zayn smiled and carried his brother into the living room, unwrapping the small male and letting him slump down into the couch. Pouting cutely, Niall spread his arms open in the hope that Zayn would fill the space between them. 

"Nope", the raven haired man exclaimed, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Zaynie I want cuddles", Niall whined, fluttering his eyes up in Zayn’s direction. The latter caved, leaning forward and wrapping his muscular arms around Niall’s small frame. The blonde layed his head into the crook of Zayn’s neck, caressing his hands under the material of his shirt, feeling the hard skin of his brother’s abdomen.

Zayn felt Niall stiffen slightly. Pulling away, he studied his face for a second. “What’s up?”, Zayn asked. “Nothing”, Niall whispered, looking down. He knew that the man stood before him read him like a book. Zayn cupped the base of Niall’s chin with two fingers, lifting it upwards to look into the blonde’s eyes. “What’s wrong”, he asked once more, voice now soft and caring. The blonde hesitated for a short time before speaking. “You’re so fit and good looking, and I’m just weak and ugly”, he breathed.

When Zayn coughed out a weak laugh, Niall felt pathetic. He was soon put to ease, however, when Zayn cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, gently grazing his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re beautiful”, he whispered, lowering his hands to settle them at either side of the blonde’s waist, “So beautiful”. Their lips met once again, this time, tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, creating a passionate kiss. Niall soon felt his limbs wrapped around Zayn as the latter carried them upstairs and into his room. He placed Niall onto the bed and captured him in another heated kiss.

Pressing his clothed erection against the blonde’s, Zayn sat back on his knees to pull Niall’s boxers clean off, letting them float to the floor. He reached over and pulled his own shirt from his brother’s body, letting it drop into the same spot as the boy’s undies. Zayn bit his lip as a smirk tugged on the corners of lips. He leant forward, placing a hand on either side of Niall’s head and captured the blonde in a heated kiss.

He lowered his lips to Niall’s neck, then his collarbone, then down to his nipples, flicking his tongue over the sensitive pinkness as small moans escaped the blonde’s mouth. He lowered his lips down to the boy’s abs, tracing the outline of his almost-defined 6-pack. Then came the small treasure trail Niall was sporting. Zayn licked along the small pathway of hairs until he ended up at the blonde’s throbbing cock.

Zayn licked along the fat shaft, proceeding to caress the tip with his tongue. Niall was moaning louder now, bucking his hips up to get more friction. But Zayn held him down tightly by his hips. He wrapped his lips around the tip and proceeded to lower his mouth, taking Niall’s cock inch by inch. It was pretty easy for Zayn to deepthroat his brother, as being the young age of 15, Niall’s dick was only 5 inches long. It was, however, fairly thick. Zayn, on the other hand, had a monster cock of 9 inches and a thickness that stretched Niall’s hole to the brim each time they fucked.

When he felt Niall beginning to throb, Zayn pulled off with off with a soft ‘pop’. He looked up at his brother’s current state. He was met with the way Niall always was during sex: red, sweaty, flushed, panting and hands clawing at whatever they could find grip on. He hopped off the bed to remove his own clothes and fetch the lube and condoms. 

He climbed back onto the bed and captured Niall in a heated kiss before placing the boys legs onto his shoulders. Zayn covered three of his fingers in lube and slowly pushed one into Niall’s hole. Once he was knuckle deep, he began thrusting the long digit in and out of the boy’s ring. A second and third finger was soon added and each time Zayn would twist them to brush against his prostate, Niall would moan and writhe beneath him.

"Z, m-more, p-please", the blonde whined, pushing his hips down to try for more pleasure. Zayn smiled and gave a small kiss to the tip of Niall’s cock before pulling out, much to the boy’s dismal. He was soon put at ease though when he propped himself up onto his elbows to see Zayn rolling a condom along his thick, long length and covering it in a generous amount of lube.

Zayn leant down to kiss Niall once more whilst lining the tip of his own cock with the blonde’s entrance. He slowly pushed in. Feeling Niall tense up, he moved his lips to the blonde’s neck. “Baby, just relax, you’ve done this before”, he mumbled before leaving soft kisses on the boy’s pale skin. When he felt his balls meet the bottom of Niall’s hole, Zayn gave him a few seconds to adjust. 

"M-move", Niall breathed, wrapping his hands around Zayn’s broad, muscular shoulders, holding onto his feet that were held up there too. The latter slowly pulled out until his thick tip remained in, then slowly pushed in. The new angle meant that Zayn could brush against his brother’s prostate. Niall winced harshly, squeezing his eyelids shut and resting his head in Zayn’s neck. They’ve done this many a times, but each one Niall would still be fairly tight, and it would take a while for him to feel the pleasure. 

Zayn began thrusting in and out of the blonde’s hole at a slow but steady pace. Soon, Niall was crossing that borderline where the pain turns into joy. Zayn picked his pace up, giving one hard slam which made the blonde fall back down onto the mattress with a loud moan. He did it again, and again, and again, and so on, with each thrust being as fast, hard and deep as the one before. He placed one hand on Niall’s hip to hold him down and the other on one of his legs that were still wrapped around his neck. 

Niall was now gripping the sheets, but that wasn’t enough as Zayn’s thrusts were just killing him. He draped his legs down Zayn’s back and rested them at the elder’s ass, pulling his impossibly closer. The raven haired man bent down once more to nip at Niall’s jaw line, catching his lips in a heated kiss. The new angle allowed for Zayn to pound into Niall harder and deeper, which they thought was impossible. 

Niall was quickly becoming a crying, whimpering mess. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck once more, and began clawing at the skin of his brother’s back, digging his blunt nails into the delicate skin. It hurt a little, but the heat of Niall’s hole that was wrapped around his shaft put Zayn at ease. 

With a few more hard thrusts, Niall came undone. “Z, I, f-f, ughnfhg”, was all the blonde could comprehend as he released hard between his own and Zayn’s body. Breathing heavily, Niall came down from his high. Zayn was still pounding into him with everything he had, and the feeling of the blonde clenching around him tipped him over the edge. With a loud moan of Niall’s name, Zayn spilled into the condom. Slowly riding out their orgasms, the latter slowly pulled out, earning a harsh wince from Niall.

He banished the condom and wiped up the cum that Niall released. He collapsed down next to the blonde, who was still out of it, and pulled him into his arms. They were soon covered by the thick quilt and were quickly entering deep sleeps, entangled in each other’s limbs.


End file.
